


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John takes Philip on a date. Things get...heated.





	Beautiful

“Wow, John. This is beautiful.”

They sit underneath the open sky, stars sparkling overhead and deep purple hues curling among hues of blue. Trees surround them on all sides; the forest being a welcoming getaway from the excitement and noise of the city. The chirping of grasshoppers rings in their ears, fireflies lighting up the air, and if Philip’s heart wasn’t pounding hard enough in his chest, the moonlight shines down on them from the night sky, illuminating all the right angles of John’s face, his side, his legs.

It takes all of his strength to look away, the younger man’s face flushing as his eyes redirect themselves to the stars, “Thanks for taking me out here. It’ll be worth the lecture from Dad, I’m sure.”

John hums. He nuzzles the younger man’s neck, arms wrapped around his waist; comfortable leaning on the other for support. Not that he’s not used to leaning on people for help—just a quick look at his missing leg and scarred arms would be enough to show the horrors he’s been through. But the touch is so gentle, so warm, so loving, that it makes Philip blush, flustered by the other’s soft gestures.

“It was no problem,” the man tells him now, looking up at him with a smile. “Anything for you.”

Philip snorts. “Dork. Careful what you say—Dad might hear ya and come tearing apart the country just to strangle you.”

“Let him. Not like he can stop me, anyway.” John sticks his tongue out. “I’m good with talking my way out of sticky situations, just like he is. So even if that happens, I’m sure I can avoid being murdered.”

“Oh, yeah?” Philip raises an eyebrow at him, swatting at the other’s shoulder playfully. “Is that so?”

“Sure is, budderoo.”

Philip grins. “And what else can that tongue of yours do, exactly?”

Now it’s John’s turn to blush, “Uh—”

_Thwump_—John gasps when Philip spins around and pins him to the ground,

“Aw, come on, Johnny,” Phil laughs, pressing their noses together. John can feel the other’s breath on his face, Philip staring down at him with such a look of adoration that it makes certain parts of him stiffen, which the man is more than aware the other can feel. “You didn’t bring me out here just to _talk_, didja?”

John can’t find the words to speak. Instead, he reaches up, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

Philip lets him, face growing hotter by the second. He leans in, whispering against the other man’s lips, “I’m waiting for an answer, Laurens.”

That does it. Philip feels the other grin before he’s spun around, both of them switching positions. Philip hums when John’s lips crash into his, fingers tangled in the other’s hair and bodies pressed together from the waist-down.

They start slow; trading kisses here and there, pressing their lips together and then pulling away, teasing the other with kisses to the cheek or jaw. Then the kisses trail lower, John sucking gently on the younger’s neck, relishing in the soft sounds Philip makes. He undoes his jacket and throws it aside, treating Philip’s in a similar fashion and dipping his head, kisses trailing lower, lower, _lower_.

Philip moans when the other kisses his navel, tugging lightly on the other’s curls. Breathtaking—that’s what John is. Absolutely breathtaking.

Right when he thinks the other is about to take him in his mouth, however, John returns, pulling him in for a rushed kiss. Philip whines at the loss but John just laughs, shushing him by pressing a gentle finger against his lips.

“Shh,” he murmurs. “I’m not done, yet.”

Philip huffs. He bucks his hips, breathing out, “_Please_.”

John rolls his eyes, amused. His hand reaches below the other’s waist, undoing Philip’s belt and slipping his hand passed his waistband, his smile widening as he watches Philip’s face twist.

Philip’s breath hitches. He covers his mouth with his hand, throwing his head back as the other strokes him, breath coming out in small pants, “John—”

“Shh.” John silences him with a kiss to his temple, pressing their midsections together. He pulls away long enough to shove his pants down, Philip catching a glance of the other’s erection in the dim lighting.

Philip’s head spins. _Oh, lord, this is actually happening right now. _

The older man takes both of their lengths into his hand, stroking them both at the same time with slow, repetitive movements, grinding against the other with enough force to make Philip see stars.

Philip throws his head back, his mouth parted. He practically keens, a shiver running down his spine from the amount of pressure building up in his groin. He feels like he’s going to burst.

“John, I—”

“I know.”

Philip bites his lip when he climaxes, the hand pressed against his mouth balling up into a fist.

John follows close behind him, tensing against the younger man as he releases. He pants, looking at the other with eyes blown wide and mouth pulled into a slight grin. “Wow,” he murmurs, “that was—you were—”

Philip chuckles. “Tongue-tied?”

John just shakes his head. Catching the other in another kiss, he says, “We need to do this more often.”

“You’re telling me.” Philip cups the older man’s face, a smirk crossing over his face. “You’re beautiful.”

A blush crosses John’s face, “I—well, s—so are you. You’re gorgeous, Phil.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to sleep with me.”

That earns a pout, “I’m not into you just for sex, Phil! I mean it. I—” a pause. Then, “I really care about you.”

Philip’s smile turns sad. _He’s still not ready to say it,_ he realizes. Sighing, he grabs the front of John’s shirt and pulls him closer, pecking him on the lips and letting out a low hum. He pulls away, saying, “I love you, too. Now, get back down here and kiss me.”

The smile that spreads across the other’s face is enough to make Philip’s heart swell, “Of course.”

And they kiss, falling back onto the grass, legs intertwined, their arms wrapped around each other like as though letting go would cause the end of the world. And that’s how they remain, breathless and whispering back and forth, kissing under the moonlight and talking about the future while allowing the world to melt away, leaving nothing but each other to focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated !!!


End file.
